


Mistakes

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Mistress AU [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Injury, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Mina injures herself during practice and Momo tries to take care of her, but Mina's pride gets in the way.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: Mistress AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. A while back, I posted on tumblr that Mina had an injury and this is how it came to be and a bit of the recovery process she goes through. SAD TIMES 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Momo panted heavily, laying with her arms and legs spread out on the floor. Mina came into her view, blocking the sun from hitting her eyes. 

  
  


“I know you’re not tired yet.” Mina put her hands on her hips, a smile playing on her lips. 

  
  


“You wore me out, babe.” 

  
  


Mina stepped over her and lowered herself down to straddle her hips. “I guess I’ll just wait for you.” 

  
  


Momo sat up and leaned back on her hands, looking over her face. “Have I told you today that you look beautiful?” 

  
  


“Are you trying to get out of practice?” Mina raised her brow, running her hands along Momo’s shoulders. 

  
  


“Maybe. I do need to do some work.” She sat up properly and wrapped her arms around Mina’s waist, her head tilted up, silently asking for a kiss. 

  
  


“Fine, fine.” Mina cupped her cheeks and dropped a few lingering kisses on her lips. “I’ll see you at home.” 

  
  


“You can practice at home.” 

  
  


“True, but I’m kind of in my groove.” 

  
  


“And it’s a good groove.” Momo kissed her cheek then the side of her neck just under her ear. “I love watching you dance.” 

  
  


Mina smiled and ran her thumbs along her jawline. “I just have to get a few things down before my class tomorrow.” 

  
  


“I don’t see how you have the energy to still do classes and stream at night.” 

  
  


“Because it’s fun.” Mina pulled Momo’s hair out of it’s bun and ran her fingers through it then tucked it behind her ears. “And you like to watch, so it’s a win win.” 

  
  


“I do like to watch.” Momo gave her a tighter squeeze. “Let me get going.” 

  
  


Mina stuck her bottom lip out and Momo kissed the pout away. 

  
  


“I’ll have dinner ready before you get home.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Mina whispered against her lips before stealing one last deep kiss. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


Mina stood and offered her hand to Momo to help her up too. She waited for Momo to turn around before slapping her ass hard and sprinting to the other side of the studio, giggling the whole way. 

  
  


“I’ll get you for that.” 

  
  


“I’m hoping for it.” Mina wiggled her brows. 

  
  


Momo shook her head and shouldered her bag. “Call me when you’re on the way.” 

  
  


“I will.” Mina watched her go then walked over to her phone to get the music going again. She’d been planning a more difficult class for experienced dancers, so the moves were much more complex. Over the next half hour, she went through the routine, trying her best to get the moves down perfectly. Even though she was exhausted, she continued. She could hear Momo in her head telling her to stop and take a break, but she ignored it. Then regretted it when a sharp pain ran up her leg and she hit the floor, grasping at her ankle. 

  
  


“No, no, no,” Mina whispered desperately, wincing at the intense pain. “Not now.” 

  
  


Her ankle was already twice its normal size and she began to panic. She tried to stand up, but as soon as she put weight on her ankle, it gave instantly. Angry and frustrated tears streamed down her cheeks as she limped over to get her phone to call Momo. 

  
  


“On your way home, babe?” 

  
  


“I messed up…” 

  
  


“What’s wrong? You’re crying.” 

  
  


Mina heard the panic in Momo’s tone. “I hurt myself,” her voice hitched. “Bad.” 

  
  


“Where are you?” 

  
  


“Still at the studio.” 

  
  


“Can you drive?” 

  
  


“It’s my right ankle. I don’t know.” 

  
  


“Don’t move. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

  
  


“Okay…” 

  
  


“I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Mina put her phone in her lap, sitting on the floor against the wall as she waited. As she said, ten minutes later, Momo ran into the studio. She locked eyes with Mina then got on her knees in front of her, carefully reaching out for her ankle. 

  
  


“Baby…” 

  
  


“I know.” Mina ran her fingers under her eyes. 

  
  


“What happened?” She pulled an ice pack and ace bandage out of her bag, carefully putting it on her and wrapping it tight. 

  
  


“It happened so fast. I think I just rolled it landing wrong. I’ve just… I’ve had rolls and sprains before but this feels different.” 

  
  


“We need to take you to the ER.” Momo stood and put both of their bags over her shoulders then leaned down to pick Mina up bridal style. 

  
  


“If I wasn’t in so much pain, I’d be a little turned on.” 

  
  


Momo rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Maybe later.” She laughed, knowing Mina was just hiding her pain with humor. After getting her safely in the car, she drove them to the hospital, letting Mina tell the nurse what happened. She sat in the corner while Mina swung her feet sitting on the exam bed. 

  
  


“Myoui Mina?” 

  
  


“Yes?” Mina looked slightly intimidated by the woman with a clipboard in her hands. “That’s me.” 

  
  


“I have some good and bad news for you.” She glanced at Momo. “Is it okay for her to be here?” 

  
  


“Yes, of course.” Mina nodded. “She’s my girlfriend.” 

  
  


“Nice to meet you.” The woman smiled toward Momo. 

  
  


“You too.” Momo returned her smile, scared for what she had to say. 

  
  


“After reviewing everything, you’ve torn one of the ligaments in your ankle. And I know that isn’t the best news for a dancer such as you, but it will heal… in four to six months. As long as you do not strain yourself. That means no dancing, no jogging, no rigorous activity of any kind.” 

  
  


Mina slumped. “Six months?” She teared up. “But what about after that? Can I dance again?” 

  
  


“The healing process is very crucial as to whether or not you can go back to your previous level of activity. There could be lingering issues if you don’t let it get enough rest and healing time.” 

  
  


Mina glanced at Momo then back to the woman. “Thank you. Is there anything I need to do?” 

  
  


“We’ll give you a stabilization boot and you need to keep it iced every so often for the next three days. A compression will help with swelling as well. And elevation.” 

  
  


Mina nodded along, mentally noting everything she was telling her. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“Later on, we’ll get you into some physical therapy sessions.” 

  
  


Mina nodded again, not finding anything else to say. When she left the room, she put her hands on her face, trying to hold back her tears. She felt Momo’s arms go around her, but that only served to make her start crying. 

  
  


“I’ve got you, baby. You can do this.” 

  
  


Mina put her arms around Momo and held her tight, her tears soaking into the front of her shirt. 

  
  


“I’ll help you all that I can.” 

  
  


“I know.” She whispered. “Thank you.” 

  
  


Momo kissed the top of her head and pulled back when the door opened again. Once the boot was secure on her foot, they also provided her with a set of crutches to keep the weight off as she walked. It took her a few minutes to get into the motion of walking with them, but she made it to the car without much help from Momo. Back at home, she tried to get in by herself, but needed to cave and ask Momo for help up the stairs to their bedroom. 

  
  


“Should we move to the downstairs bedroom for now?” 

  
  


“No, I’ll get used to it. It’s not that many stairs.” Mina put her crutches down and let Momo prop her foot up and take the boot off to ice her ankle. 

  
  


“It’ll be easier on you.” Momo ran her hands along her calves, but she could see the defiance in her eyes already. 

  
  


“It’s okay.” 

  
  


Momo heard the finality in her tone and dropped the subject. “Okay. I’ll finish dinner and bring it up.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Mina could see she’d upset Momo a little and grabbed her wrist before she could get away to pull her in for a kiss. “I love you, Momo.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Momo crouched by the bed. “You have to let me help you. I know you’re stubborn, but we can’t play with this, baby. You have to let this heal properly.” 

  
  


“I’m trying.” Mina promised. 

  
  


“And you can’t get mad at me for helping you when you need it.” 

  
  


“I won’t.” She saw the look Momo was giving her and sheepishly looked down. “I’ll try.” She corrected.

  
  


“That’s all I ask for.” 

  
  


“You got it.” 

  
  


“Good.” Momo got one more kiss then went downstairs to finish cooking. Mina stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the pain in her akle, her mind running a million miles per second. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Two months later, Mina stood in the middle of the studio in their basement, looking at herself in the mirror. She didn’t need her crutches anymore, and that she was thankful for, but she was still wearing the boot. Momo didn’t know she’d escaped from the living room to come down here, so she made sure not to make too much noise. 

  
  


She moved slowly to the couch and sat down, pulling the boot off. Mina rubbed her ankle and sighed in relief of having it off for now. As she stood, she made sure not to put much pressure on it. 

  
  


A thought did cross her mind that this was a bad idea, but she had to do something. She couldn’t sit on the couch for six months. She did her usual stretches while making a point, again, not to put weight on her ankle. Thinking of a simple routine, she took a deep breath and started, wincing as she turned with more pressure on her right foot than she wanted to, but she pushed through it. Her body took over, going into autopilot. The next second, she was on the ground with a throbbing ankle. 

  
  


“Fuck!” She yelled as loud as she could, her fist driving into the wood flooring, sending a new shot of pain down her forearm. Mina dragged herself to the couch again and laid down, sending Momo a simple text. 

  
  


_ Help. Basement.  _

  
  


Barely a minute later, she heard thundering footsteps on the stairs leading into the studio. Momo rushed over to her and stopped when she saw her boot off. 

  
  


“Mina…” 

  
  


“Don’t.” Mina snapped.

  
  


Momo stayed silent and got on her knees to put the boot back on her foot. She scooted up by her head and sat on the floor, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Mina squeezed her hand, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. 

  
  


“I can’t do this.” She whispered. 

  
  


“You can.” Momo encouraged. “I know you can.” 

  
  


Mina shook her head, letting her eyes close. “It’s hard to be still.” 

  
  


“You just need to put that energy somewhere else other than dancing.” 

  
  


“Where?” Mina looked into her eyes. 

  
  


“Put it into streaming. You love that too. Maybe this is the chance for you to get the growth you want.” 

  
  


Mina took a deep breath and rubbed the side of her hand with her thumb. “Maybe.” 

  
  


“It’s better than what you’re doing now because it’ll make things worse. Doing this isn’t going to help you.” 

  
  


“I know.” 

  
  


“If you want, we’ll talk about it. Maybe get some ideas going on what you can do. What your designs can be.” 

  
  


Mina’s lips turned up a little. “Sounds fun.” 

  
  


“Now let’s get you upstairs.” Momo helped her stand, putting her arm over her shoulders to help her up the stairs. Mina held tight, feeling a heavy sorrow in her chest as she walked away from the studio. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Two weeks later, Mina was a little more sulky than usual. For the time. Momo felt like she’d been walking on eggshells since Mina injured herself in the basement, feeling like everything set her off. She’d been trying to do things she shouldn’t and when Momo caught her, it was like she was the one getting in trouble and not Mina. Seconds after Mina snapped at her, she always got an apology, but it still stung. She knew it wasn’t directed at her personally, but it still struck her in the chest pretty hard. And that’s when she hatched a plan to give Mina a night she wouldn’t forget. 

  
  


She picked out one of Mina’s favorite dresses and put it on, looking at herself in the mirror. It was a red dress that fell off of her shoulders and reached her ankles. While Mina was in the living room watching a movie, she acted like it was any normal night and made them dinner, but this time it was Mina’s favorite. As she walked into the room to get Mina, she saw her eyes widen and felt a little shot of pride run through her at the way she was taking her in. 

  
  


“Wanna go out on a date?” 

  
  


Mina looked into her eyes. “We can’t go anywhere…” 

  
  


“A date here, baby.” 

  
  


“Momo… I look like a hobo.” 

  
  


“You look beautiful.” 

  
  


Mina took Momo’s hand and stood up. “I’m in sweatpants and you look like that.” 

  
  


“Let me be fancy.” Momo teased, kissing her cheek. “Come on. I made your favorite.” 

  
  


Mina followed her to the dining room and teared up. “Babe…” 

  
  


Momo pulled Mina’s chair out and had her sit down then pulled one up right next to her. “I know you’ve been feeling down since what happened in the basement and I wanted to give you a fun night. Even if we can’t go out.” 

  
  


Mina leaned in to kiss her gently, letting it linger for a few seconds. Momo rubbed her thigh as she kissed her back. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” She poured them both a glass of wine. “You better eat it all.” Momo teased. 

  
  


“I will. I haven’t had it in so long.” She leaned back in her chair at the first bite and hummed gratefully. “And you make it so well.” 

  
  


“I learned just for you.” 

  
  


“I remember. The trails and errors along the way.” 

  
  


Momo pouted. “But I got it down really good.” 

  
  


“You did.” Mina sipped her wine. 

  
  


When they finished eating, Momo cleaned up the table then offered her hand again to Mina. “Come with me?” 

  
  


“Anywhere.” Mina took her hand and when she realized where they were going, she became apprehensive. Momo guided her down the stairs into the basement and sat her on the couch, leaning down to remove her boot. “Baby, what are you doing?” Her tone was quiet. 

  
  


“We’re going to dance.” 

  
  


“You know I can’t.” 

  
  


“You can. Just wait.” Momo pulled Mina up and to the center of the room. “Stand on my feet.” 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“Stand on my feet.” Momo said with a smile. “Come on.” 

  
  


Mina did as she asked and carefully stood on the tops of her feet. “Doesn’t that hurt?” 

  
  


“No.” Momo wrapped one arm around her waist. “Ready? Just move your legs with mine and I’ll keep you up.” 

  
  


Mina swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, waiting for Momo to lead them. She moved in time with Momo, her heart racing that it was actually working. Mina lay her head on Momo’s shoulder, beginning to hum one of the first songs they slow danced to. Momo instantly recognized it and began to sing. Mina tightened her hold on Momo when her voice hit her ears, making her tear up even more. 

  
  


Momo made sure to keep all of Mina’s weight to one side as she danced them around. She knew she’d be tired afterward, but it was worth it to see the smile on Mina’s face when they finished. Mina tilted her head up and connected their lips. 

  
  


“Thank you for doing this.” 

  
  


“I’d do it every day if you asked me to.” Momo moved them to the couch and sat down, turning to face Mina and taking her hand. “I know this is going to be hard for you for the next few months, but I want you to know that I’m here for you. Every step. No matter how many we miss.” 

  
  


Mina laced their fingers tightly. “I’ve been really bad to you, Momo. And I’m sorry.” 

  
  


“It’s okay.” 

  
  


“It’s not. You didn’t do this to me so I shouldn’t take it out on you when it frustrates me.” 

  
  


“You’re a proud person, baby. You need independence and you can’t have it right now. I understand how frustrating that is.” She rubbed the back of her hand. 

  
  


“I can tell I’ve hurt you.” Mina said quietly. “When I snap, I see it.” 

  
  


Momo let out a soft sigh. “I can’t deny that it does surprise me sometimes. You’re usually so calm, but you’re in a unique situation and it’s bringing that part of you out.” 

  
  


“I don’t mean it. Ever.” 

  
  


“I know, sweetheart.” 

  
  


“I just hate putting that look on your face. Like I’ve kicked a puppy.” 

  
  


“Are you saying I look like a puppy?” Momo teased, wanting to get a smile out of her. 

  
  


Mina smiled a little. “You do look like one when your eyes do that thing.” 

  
  


Momo put on her puppy eyes and Mina pointed. 

  
  


“That.” 

  
  


Momo laughed. “It does help me get my way when I use them on purpose.” 

  
  


“I know, trust me. I can’t resist them. But when I put them there because I said something, that’s different, and I hate it. I’ll do better, I promise.” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “I’ll hold you to that, but I will also forgive you if it slips one day. We all have bad days.” 

  
  


“You’re too good for me.” 

  
  


“I think I’m just right.” Momo kissed her and hummed quietly when Mina cupped the back of her neck to hold her there. 

  
  


“Thank you. For everything. Not just today, but always.” 

  
  


“Don’t need to. I’d do it anyway.” 

  
  


“Can’t argue there. Stubborn.” 

  
  


Momo raised her brow. “Pot calling the kettle black.” 

  
  


“Shut up.” 

  
  


“Make me.” 

  
  


Mina kissed her again and pushed her back onto the couch, letting her lips trail down her cheek to her neck and shoulder, exposed by her dress. “Maybe I should thank you properly for tonight.” She whispered against her skin, moving lower still. 

  
  


Momo licked her lips. “I won’t say no, but I don’t want you to strain yourself.” 

  
  


Mina moved back up to her lips, kissing her deeply. “I don’t need my ankle to make you feel good, baby.” 

  
  


Momo moaned into the kiss, putting her hands on Mina’s waist. “Bedroom?” 

  
  


“Much more comfortable than the couch.” Mina nipped her lower lip and tugged it with her teeth. “Don’t want you falling off like last time.” 

  
  


“Well, you didn’t stop and it kind of made me twist.” 

  
  


“Which is one of the cutest things.” 

  
  


“You sucking the life out of me and making me fall over because of it?” 

  
  


“Yes, exactly.” Mina laughed. “Come on.” She sat up and put her boot on, pulling Momo up from the couch. 

  
  


Momo giggled at her eagerness and picked her up to get them there faster, stumbling once or twice when Mina attacked her neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
